


Fight for Me

by Iamsherlocked07



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked07/pseuds/Iamsherlocked07
Summary: CJ, Toby, and Josh run into trouble on their way home from a bar.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Fight for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly au but I love a good bar fight and we don’t get enough of them in the series! We see Toby defend Andy in California but I wanted to try it with he and CJ. I like the idea of something threatening their ability to hide their relationship.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

CJ, Toby, and Josh exited their usual bar and began walking back toward the White House. It had been a long day of meetings and arguments. When Sam invited them for a drink with he and Mallory, it was a welcome relief to the usual routine of eating dinner in their offices and going home to quiet apartments. They knew going home alone could be a dismal prospect night after night so they did what they could to keep each other company. Toby offered to drive CJ and Josh home, Mallory and Sam having left earlier in a cab. An evening walk through DC was enough for them to fall in love with the city and their jobs all over again. It was a peaceful way to end the night so no one complained about the walk back to the car. 

Toby’s hand brushed against CJ’s, playing their game—testing how often they could touch each other without being caught. Josh oblivious and walking slightly ahead, was going on about an upcoming vote. He was always chatty when he drank, much to Toby’s annoyance and to CJ’s amusement. 

The street was fairly quiet save for a few groups like their own walking here and there. CJ heard a loud whistle, the hair on her neck rising. She could feel eyes on her, she was no stranger to cat calls and advances from strangers. 

“Hey baby. Aren’t you pretty?” came a voice in the shadows up ahead. CJ put her head down, wanting to pass him without gaining any further attention. Toby stiffened next to her with a huff prompting her to place a hand on his arm to still him. Josh quieted, trying to keep up with what was happening.

“C’mere lemme get a look at you.” CJ’s stomach turned. A tense heaviness hung in the air. As they got closer to the man, CJ pushed herself forward, robotically. If they could just keep moving and ignoring him, this would all be over soon. 

As they walked by, the man reached out, wrapping a hand around her wrist and pulling her closer. 

“What’s the matter, bitch, you can’t hear me?” He said dangerously. Toby wheeled around with a growl. He grabbed the man by the shirt. “I swear to god if you don’t back the hell up...” Toby threatened. Without thinking, motivated purely by protectiveness, CJ stepped forward, placing herself in front of Toby. She laid her hands on his shoulder. “Toby, please,” she begged.

The man roughly shoved her aside so he could aim for Toby, the new target of his attention. CJ staggered, colliding hard with the brick wall of the building. She let out a yelp of pain, sinking to the ground. Josh seemingly came from thin air, grabbing her by the arms and holding her up. “CJ,” he said in a panicked voice, eyes scanning over her. She was crying now, only vaguely aware of her surroundings. She saw a flurry of movement and Toby stumbled backward, his hand reaching to touch the fresh cut on his face. He lunged for the man, throwing a punch that landed across his jaw. Josh guided CJ to the ground. 

“Stay here,” he instructed. 

“Okay that’s enough now. Listen, you really don’t know who you’re messing with tonight,” Josh said with authority. 

The man looked up, breathing heavily. A look of recognition crossed his face. Quickly he turned and ran the opposite way down the street. 

Toby hurried over to CJ, kneeling in front of her. He took her face between his hands. 

“Honey, are you hurt?” She was as barely aware of the sounds he was making, or the sounds she was making for that matter. All she could focus on was looking him over, studying the cuts and forming bruises on his face. “CJ?” He said again forcefully.

“I—“ she stammered. “I don’t—Toby—“ her voice cracked and she gave into the sobs threatening to overtake her. Suddenly Josh was on the other side of her, he and Toby lifting her gently to her feet. She stumbled into Toby’s arms, fisting her hands in his jacket. 

“I’ve got you,” he soothed, an arm coming to wrap tightly around her. Toby smoothed her hair, placing kisses to the side of her face. Their cover was blown, there was no way Josh could misunderstand their relationship but that was the least of Toby’s concerns right now. 

Josh took his phone from his pocket, dialing. “Leo? Listen something’s happened...” he walked a little ways away to get a look at the street name. He came back to the two of them, CJ still wrapped protectively in Toby’s arms. He was fully supporting her weight now. 

“I know, Jeanie, it’s alright,” he murmured, cradling her head. What felt like seconds later, a black Suburban pulled up next to them, a secret service agent jumped from the back seat, helping them in the car and surveying the area. 

Once in the car, Toby pulled CJ against him, their limbs tangling. Toby took the handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the mascara from under her eyes. Josh was moved by the older man’s tenderness. He liked seeing this side of Toby; he wouldn’t mind if he was like this more often. Toby absentmindedly wiped at his own face before her hand covered his and took over cleaning him up. 

Margret was waiting for them at the door. “They’re in the Oval,” she informed them. 

Waiting by Charlie’s desk, they seemingly noticed at once that CJ’s blouse was ripped where her shoulder had collided with the building. Toby silently slipped off his jacket, wrapping it around her. He took her hand in his while they waited. The door to the Oval opened, revealing Leo and the President sitting at his desk. CJ loosened her grip on Toby’s hand, but he held her firmly. 

“Good evening, Mr. President,” they greeted. 

He wasted no time, “Do the three of you want to explain why the Secret Service was sent to clean up your bar fight?” 

No one spoke for a few minutes. Toby cleared his throat, speaking quietly, “We passed a man who...acted inappropriately toward CJ, Mr. President.” 

“Toby, do you think you could keep your acts of chivalry within the bounds of legal activity?” The president asked, an edge to his voice. CJ stood silently, her head down. She was mortified this was happening. She couldn’t help feeling it was her fault. Josh stepped forward, “Excuse me, sir. I just wanted to say...the guy put his hands on her, Mr. President. I would have done the same if Toby hadn’t beaten me to it.” CJ sniffed, trying to blink back the threatening tears. Toby rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. A look of rage flashed across the President’s face and Leo shifted his weight. 

“Is that true?” 

“Yes, sir,” came Toby’s response. Leo let out a long breath. There was silence again as the President studied them. 

“CJ,” his voice was softer, quieter, “what happened to your clothes?” Her head felt fuzzy, she suddenly felt like a spotlight had landed on her. 

“I’m sorry, sir?” 

“You’re wearing Toby’s jacket,” he said simply. 

“Oh I—“ she gulped suddenly feeling overwhelmed with fear thinking back on the night’s events. Toby shifted closer to her. “I stepped between them. I didn’t want anyone to get hurt but he—he shoved me against the building, sir.” Leo and the President exchanged glances the rest of them couldn’t quite read. 

“CJ—“ Leo murmured, paling. 

“Do any of you need agents to take you home?” Asked Leo, taking over the conversation, a faraway look in the President eyes. 

“I’m driving everyone home but thank you,” Toby answered. 

“Alright. I’ll see you all in the morning,” 

“Thank you, sir,” came their response. 

As they neared the door, Bartlett spoke again, “Claudia Jean,” he rumbled. 

“Yes, Mr. President?”

“Don’t you ever do that again. We are lucky that man didn’t have a weapon.” CJ felt the tears rising, she looked down, collecting herself. 

“Yes, sir.”

Silence hung between the three of them on the drive home, no one quite knowing what to say. Their nerves frayed. CJ sniffled occasionally and Toby reached over, taking her small hand in his and stroking her knuckle with his thumb. 

Toby eyed Josh in the review mirror, clearing his throat. 

“Josh...” he trailed, “we would really appreciate it if you didn’t say anything...about us. We aren’t quite ready to tell everyone yet and we can’t afford the press right now. I don’t want CJ getting hounded...” 

“Yeah, Toby, of course. I get it,” Josh responded cutting him off. “I would never do anything to hurt the two of you.” 

Toby nodded, trying to conceal his gratitude and relief. 

“Though...I gotta say it’s about time,” Josh mumbled, earning a small giggle from CJ. 

“What was that?” Toby questioned. 

“Nothing, nothing.” 

They drove on, headlights reflecting against Josh’s porch as Toby pulled up. They said goodnight and just before Josh started to climb the steps, CJ got out of the car. 

“Josh?” 

“Yeah?” he said turning. The glow of the streetlights illuminated her. 

“I just wanted to say thank you. For tonight.” 

Josh smiled, walking back to her. He took her hands in his. 

“You’re welcome, Claudia Jean. You should ice that shoulder, by the way, it’s going to be sore. Goodnight,” he said pecking her cheek. He gave Toby a wink and headed into his apartment.

Back at CJ’s place, Toby paced slightly, lighting a cigar. She changed her clothes and settled onto the couch. 

“You’re mad at me, aren’t you?” CJ asked, distracted by the bruising on Toby’s face and knuckles. Her stomach turned thinking about the night’s events and she took a large gulp of her scotch. 

He huffed slightly. “I’m not mad, CJ...” he paced more. “Okay, yes I’m mad. Of course I’m mad.”

“Can I ask why?” 

“Why?” he said somewhat hysterically. “You want to know why? CJ—“ he stopped in front of her. “What the hell were you doing getting in the middle of a fight like that? That man was dangerous—“ 

“You started it trying to defend my honor or something!” 

“Is that what you think? CJ, that man threatened you! He grabbed you! And then you stepped in and he hurt you,” Toby was yelling now, his voice echoing off the walls. 

“Toby—“ she said softly, trying to convey the tenderness she felt. 

“You put yourself in danger and you scared the hell out of me,” he sighed, “I’m mad because you scared me,” Toby finished his voice almost a whisper. 

The tension in the air dissipated as she looked at him, eyes wide. Of course. She should have realized. She closed the space between them, pressing her lips to his, kissing him lovingly. 

Resting her forehead against his, CJ whispered, “I’m sorry scared you. I wasn’t thinking straight. 

“Neither was I.” 

Toby laid his head on her shoulder, arms encircling her waist. She rubbed his back soothingly, tangling her hands in his hair. 

“Come on,” she prompted, “let’s go to bed.” 

He nodded his assent, following her down the hall to her bedroom. 

“I’m never gonna hear the end of it from Josh, am I?”

CJ laughed, “not a chance.”


End file.
